In recent years, a technique for preventing uneasiness of a driver in a traffic congestion due to slower and/or stopped traffic in spite of a traffic light being turned to green is provided, for example, in Japanese patent document JP-A-2005-222241. That is, the disclosure in the above patent application illustrates a configuration that prevents the uneasiness of the driver who does not know why traffic is slower or stopped.
In the above disclosure, a head vehicle in the traffic congestion captures an image of the front area and transmits the image to the rear vehicles in the traffic congestion, thereby enabling the rear vehicles to view the situation of the congestion. In this manner, the situation of the congestion such as a gridlocked intersection condition can be viewed in the rear vehicles for preventing the uneasiness of the drivers in the rear vehicles.
In this case, the situation presented as an image eases the drivers in the rear vehicles to wait until the congestion cause is resolved by remembering similar situations. However, when the image of the intersection does not explain the cause of the congestion, the uneasiness of the driver will not be resolved. Further, the repeated provision of the intersection image may bore the driver, thereby leading to a non-satisfaction of the driver.